tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Burned-Mane Timeline
The Timeline of the Burned-Mane Canon. Events of Skyrim(4E 201-204) 4E 201 *The Dragon Crisis began, Alduin returned to Nirn. **The Dragonborn has appeared and has begun fighting the dragons. **Alduin is defeated in Sovngarde by the Dragonborn and the Dragon Crisis has ended, though dragons still remain in northern Tamriel. *The Blades have been reformed by Delphine and Esbern, they swore to serve the Dragonborn. *Paarthurnax has started turning some dragons from their evil ways to the Way of the Voice. 4E 202 *The Harbinger of the Companions dies and Harold takes his place. The Companions find a cure for their Lycanthropy. *With the discovery of the Eye of Magnus in Saarthal the status quo of the College of Winterhold has changed, with the Arch-Mage and the Master Wizard dead. **The Eye is taken by the Psijic Order for safe keeping. **The Dragonborn is the new Arch-Mage and Tolfdir the new Master Wizard. *The Thieves Guild of Skyrim makes a comeback. Their old Guildmaster is killed and the Dragonborn takes his place. **The Nightingale Trinity is reformed, and the Skeleton Key is returned to the Twilight Sepulcher, reopening the portal to Evergloam. *Emperor Titus Mede II is killed by the Dark Brotherhood, who were contacted by Amaund Motierre. **Titus's death caused a war of succession in Cyrodiil, with his two eldest sons being the biggest contenders for the throne. **Despite the Penitus Oculatus destroying their sanctuary in Falkreath the Dark Brotherhood still completed their contract and have once again become feared and respected in all of Tamriel. *The 2nd Great War began with the Dominion attack in Hammerfell, at this time the Skyrim Civil War was still going on. *Ulfric Stormcloak marries Aldi. *Gold Ore veins are discovered in the Whistling Mine. 4E 203 *The Stormcloaks won the Civil War in Skyrim, thanks to the help of the Dragonborn. **Ulfric Stormcloak is elected High King after a Moot. **They allied with the Redguards (mainly the Forebears) against the Dominion, forming the Talos Pact. *High Rock joined Hammerfell in the Talos Pact, and sent forces to aid the redguards against the Dominion. *The Aldmeri Dominion invaded Cyrodiil. *Helgen has been rebuilt into a Stormcloak Fort city. *The Dawnguard resurfaces to fight the vampire threat. **The Hall of the Vigilant is burned down by the Volkihar vampires. **Serana is discovered with an Elder Scroll in an ancient ruin. **The Prophecy of the Tyranny of the Sun is stopped and living Snow Elves are discovered in the Forgotten Vale. **The Volkihar Clan is destroyed, Lord Harkon is killed and their castle now only inhabited by Veranica. *Serana and Harold Burned-Mane get married near the end of the year. *Ursine Stormcloak is born to Ulfric and Aldi Stormcloak. *Thane Erikur marries Jarl Elisif the Fair. *The Stormking Armor set is forged by Oengul War-Anvil, for Ulfric Stormcloak. 4E 204 *Miraak starts his return to Nirn, beginning with indoctrinating the citizens of Solstheim. **The Dragonborn travels to the island to stop him. **The Dragonborn defeats Miraak in Apocrypha and Hermaeus Mora kills his former servant. *The Ebony mine in Raven Rocks reopens when new ore veins are found. *Rigmor Burned-Mane is born to Harold and Serana. *The Cult of Ysmir resurfaced in Skyrim, though small at first. *The town of Winstad is founded in Hjaalmarch. *Winterhold has started being rebuilt, by using the gold from Whistling Mine to fund it. Pre-Return of the Septim Dynasty(4E 204-213) 4E 204 *Titus Mede II's eldest son, Ticemius, is killed by his younger brother Augurius. *Augurius Mede is crowned Emperor. **The War of Succession in Cyrodiil ends. *A truce between the Empire, only consisting of Cyrodiil and High Rock at the time, and Stormcloak Skyrim was called. *The races of men united against the Dominion. **The Empire allies with the Talos Pact. **With the help of the Bretons the Redguards were able to hold the line and eventually push the Dominion out of Hammerfell. **The Nords sent their forces to Cyrodiil to aid the Empire against the Dominion. 4E 205 *Orsinium was given Imperial Province status by Augurius, which caused the Orcs to support the Empire and join in the war. *The Dunmer, led by House Redoran, joined the conflict on the side of the Empire through an alliance with the Nords, joining the Talos Pact. *With the Help of the Nords and the Dunmer the Imperials were able to repel the Dominion advance into Northern Cyrodiil and push them back into Dominion territory. *Erikur accomplishes a coup in Solitude, as he had most of the guards on his payroll, and took over as Jarl. He locked Elisif up. **Harold Burned-Mane and High King Ulfric bring a platoon of Stormcloaks to aid in taking down Erikur. **Erikur is killed by Elisif and she takes back her position as Jarl. **Erikur's sister, Gisli becomes Thane in his stead. 4E 206 *The Empire and the Talos Pact invaded the Aldmeri Dominion and, with the help of local rebels, fought them on their own territories. *A new Mane was born, which caused the two rival Khajiit kingdoms to ally under their Mane, reforming the Elsweyr Confederacy. *Crossbows are rare weapons found only in parts of Skyrim and Morrowind, though they are commonly used by the Dawnguard. *Erich is born to Elisif, she claims the child belongs to Erikur. *Master Neloth is now a Magister of House Telvanni. 4E 207 *The 2nd Great War ended with a Imperial Victory, after five years of fighting. **Augurius ordered the purge of all those affiliated with the Thalmor. **The provinces of the Aldmeri Dominion were reinstated as Imperial Provinces, though their freedoms were greatly reduced. Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr were ruled by Imperial Governors. Though officially the Imperial Governor of Elsweyr was but an advisor to the young Mane. *Ralof is promoted to Bear-Heart for his service in the 2nd Great War. *Strunfaas is forged by Oengul War-Anvil in Windhelm, to replace the High King's broken war axe. *Winterhold is twice the size it was in 4E 201, with the addition of 4 more buildings and a gate. 4E 208 *The Emperor declared war on the Talos Pact. **The Empire had conquered Hammerfell and Morrowind with ease by allying with local factions. In Hammerfell with the Crowns and in Morrowind with House Hlaalu. Houses Dres and Sadras also flocked to the Empire. *Liesl Burned-Mane was born to Harold and Serana. *Ulfgar Stormcloak is born to Ulfric and Aldi. 4E 209 *Jarl Skald the Elder of the Pale dies. *Jarl Sorli the Builder of Hjaalmarch becomes the new Jarl of the Pale. *Harold Burned-Mane becomes the new Jarl of Hjaalmarch. **The capital of Hjaalmarch Hold is changed to Winstad. *The Empire and its new Dunmer allies invade Black Marsh. The An-Xileel fought valiantly but once the outer swamps were conquered they surrendered to the Empire. *House Telvanni has started to recolonize Vvardenfell, since some of the islands off the coast of the island had become semi-hospitable. Though only House Telvanni was successful in recolonizing since the process of making the land livable required knowledge of magic that only they knew. **They had reestablished Sadrith Mora, their former capital on the island. **The Telvanni Arch-Magister moves to Sadrith Mora. 4E 210 *Ulfric Stormcloak surrendered after Ysmir, the Dragonborn, advised him to as Skyrim could not stand alone against the full might of the Empire. *The Empire now owned all the provinces again, Imperial Governors were put in charge of Black Marsh and Skyrim. *After winning both wars Emperor Augurius Mede was able to focus on ruling the Empire. **He ruled with an iron fist, was highly agressive and impatient, believed in the greater good and that the ends justify the means. He won the wars, no one could dispute that, but he was a tyrant and even though many were afraid of him there were those that wouldn't stand for it. *Harold retires as a Stormblade, however he still retains his rank and affiliation with the Stormcloaks. *Ralof is promoted to Stormblade to fill the void left by Harold's retirement from the military. 4E 212 *The breton ruler of Shornhelm, Daric Lariat claimed to be the rightful ruler of the Empire. **With the help of a famous Nordic Scholar, Daric was able to prove his ancestor Empress Katariah was a direct decendant of Tiber Septim. That meant Daric Lariat had dragon-blood, and was a member of the Septim Dynasty. **With this new revelation many of Emperor Augurius's enemies sided with Daric. The Nords of Skyrim were among the first ones to pledged their allegiance to Daric, because of their hatred of Augurius for betraying them. *Ulfric slayed the Imperial Governor of Skyrim and took his throne of High King once again. *Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn of Falkreath dies. *Siddgeir is reinstated as Jarl of Falkreath. He has matured since he was exiled and has proven himself a decent ruler. Events of Return of the Septim Dynasty(4E 213-215) 4E 213 *Daric Lariat started his rebellion against Emperor Augurius Mede after gaining the support of the Nords of Skyrim. **The alliance between the Skyrim and Shornhelm formed the Stormcrown Alliance. *Daric Lariat started his conquest of High Rock. **Daric captures the city of Northpoint, replacing it's monarch with one that supported his rebellion. **The King of Camlorn pledges fealty to Daric Lariat. **Daggerfall falls to Daric and his allies. ***King Arnand is assassinated during the siege by Kastus. He was replaced by his cousin. ***A group of Penitus Oculatus, led by Ortius Civello, defect during the battle. They later join Daric's forces after he proves to them that he is a descendant of Tiber Septim. **The Kings of Jehanna and Farrun pledge fealty to Daric Lariat. **Wayrest is captured, the King of Wayrest pledges fealty to Daric and keeps his throne. **Evermore is captured by the Stormcrown Alliance, King Barnand is imprisoned for his role in letting the Legion attempt to burn down the city. His cousin's son takes the throne of Evermore. **Daric Lariat is crowned High King of High Rock in Shornhelm, by the Primate of High Rock in the light of the Nine. *Caius Mede was assassinated, by Kastus, in Shornhelm. *The Blades split up into two factions. The Dragonguard remained loyal to Harold Burned-Mane and kept Sky Haven Temple as their headquarters. The Blades agreed to follow Caccian Vulpin to High Rock to join Daric Lariat, their base is Wind Talon Temple. **The Blades that were travelling to High Rock are ambushed by the Legion and all are killed. **The former Penitus agents led by Lieutenant Ortius join Caccian and reform the Blades, with the later as Grandmaster. *The Forebears join the Stormcrown Alliance when their leader King Bodean allies with King Daric. *Grandmaster Caccian Vulpin dies. *Ortius Civello is the new Grandmaster of the Blades. *The Forebears declare war on the Crowns and the Empire. The Hammerfell Civil War begins. **After six months of fighting it has reached its peak, and the Crowns are winning. **Rihad, a Forebears costal city, is captured by the Crown and Imperial forces. ***During the capture of Rihad by the Crown forces Cirroc, Bodean's eldest son, is killed. **The Forebears request aid from High King Daric. He sends an Army led by General Roderic and his Court Wizard Jo'Khar. **The Forebears, with the aid of the Bretons, capture Stros M'Kai and enforce an embargo on the island. **Bodean contacted the Nelthars to negotiate with them, as they needed Jarrin Root from Stros M'Kai. He wanted them to stop backing the Empire and to aid the Stormcrown Alliance. ***The Nelthars and the Forebears were able to negotiate and the Nelthars switched sides to the Stormcrown Alliance. **High King Daric dispatches the rest of his army, under the command of Commander Etienne, to attack Dragonstar and aid the Forebears in the Civil War. ***Commander Etienne and his forces were able to ally with Eastern Dawnstar to defeat Western Dawnstar and secure the city under the Stormcrown Alliance. **Taneth, the headquarters of the Forebears, is besieged and captured by the Crown-Imperial forces. ***During the siege King Bodean is captured and used as leverage to get the Forebears defending the city to lay down their weapons. Afterwards the Imperial kill any Forebear that didn't surrender. Bodean and the remaining Forebears were locked up in the city's dungeons. **The Forebears, lead by King Bodean's cousin King Cluson of Hegathe, besiege Taneth after gathering their forces in Hegathe and receiving a reinforcements from the Nelthars. *Lorchel Dark-Wand joins the Penitus Oculatus as a Scout. When Bodean's cousin, King Cluson of Hegathe brought a large army to Taneth to recapture it Bodean was able to escape prison and join the fight. With the help of the Sorceress Xeraz Kanir, who made a giant sand dune reaching up to the wall, the Army was able to penetrate the city's defenses and fought the remaining Crown soldiers on the streets. King Bodean found the Imperial General Glallian of the 6th Legion and challenged him to a duel, ultimately killing him and taking back Taneth. They reached the city of Dragonstar, which is separated into East and West Dragonstar, with two different goverments. Commander Ethan and Knight-Brother Caesar made a deal with the East to take out the West, the deal included the Commander and the Knight-Brother destroying a rebel group called the Setting Suns. The two found the hideout and were ambushed by the Sun's leader. During the initial fight one of the Suns, an argonian named Skaal-ti, was actually a sympathizer of Daric and helped the Commander and the Blade in destroying the Suns. The three discovered that the Suns were being financed by the West's King and returned to the Eastern Council with the information. Now an ally of the East, the Breton Army readies itself to strike West Dragonstar. The Argonian Horde lead by the An-Xileel has been taking back their cities from the Empire. So far two northern cities have been liberated and the Imperial Government in the province is becoming suspicious of the secret Argonian rebellion. King Bodean of the Forebears, along with General Ethan from High Rock and Joran Nerevar from Morrowind, managed to turn the tide of the war and secure a Forebears victory. During the siege of Sentinel, the last great battle of the war, the Crown High King Ennah sacrificed himself to kill a Daedroth that had been summoned by a Sload. The Sload had been controlling Ennah in the interests of the Empire. A few weeks after the Battle of Sentinel. Daric received some visitors in High Rock. Jina Nerevar, the daughter of Joran Nerevar, wanting to form an alliance with Daric to undermine House Redoran. Nelthro also visited Daric to formalize the alliance between the Nelthars and Daric, as one of the conditions of the alliance Daric gained control of Nelthar forces while the Nelthar leader gained a seat in the Elder Council. Two mysterious assassins tried to kill Jina, they had fake Redoran pins on them. Caesar tried to investigate the attempt but was unable to continue due to lack of evidence, as Nelthro had taken the other evidence before anyone could see as it was a Nelthar symbol. In Morrowind Houses Redoran and Indoril expanded their territories, though they eventually came into direct conflict near Narsis. House Hlaalu and their Imperial allies attacked the Redoran and Indoril, routing them as they were too busy fighting each other. Daric then intervened and forced Redoran and Indoril into an alliance, supporting Joran Nerevar's claim for the throne. With the Houses united under Joran they were able to take Narsis and push the Empire out of Morrowind. Important Plot Points *Bodean of House Suda is High King of Hammerfell and Taneth. *Joran Nerevar of House Indoril is King of Morrowind and Mournhold. *An-Shei, leader of the An-Xileel, is King of Argonia. *Yanniss of Firsthold is King of the Summerset Isles and Alinor. *The Mane is once again leader of the Khajiit people and Elsweyr. *Garzonk gro-Snat is King of New Orsinium and ruler of its capital Trinimac's Fall. Orsinium is now an official imperial province. *Gaban Lariat is High King of High Rock and King of Stornhelm. *Celegorn Camoran is King of Valenwood. *The Blades have changed their colors to red and white, and are now the Emperor's bodyguards again. Since Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed by the Thalmor after the 1st Great War their new headquarters is in the Imperial City, close to the White-Gold Tower. *The Peninus Oculatus are now a spy faction for the Empire. *Daric Lariat is crowned Emperor Darius Septim I in 4E 215(At the age of 36). To earn the support of the Imperial Nobles he married Leona Mede, the youngest of Titus Mede II's children(Who married him at the age of 28). *The Elder Council has been reformed with 11 members, one for each province and an extra belonging to the Nelthars. *The Council of the Six Great Houses has been reformed in Morrowind, House Hlaalu has regained their status as a Great House. Slavery has been once again abolished in the province. *Each province now possesses the same self-rule that Morrowind had in the 3rd Era. The Empire no longer interferes in other province's government and laws for the most part. Pre-Back to Roots(4E 215-218) To help the Empire's economy Darius created the Bankers Guild, to administrate and maintain the Empire's economy. The leader of the guild is the Imperial Treasurer, who is chosen by Darius. One of the many things that the Bankers Guild have done is change the septim currency, there are now different coins. The gold septim, with is worth 10 old septims. The Silver Septim, which is worth 5 old septims. The steel septim, that is worth 2 old septims. And the bronze septim(Made from iron and a little bit of Corundum), with is worth 1 old Septim. The Bankers Guild has set up banks in all the major cities on Tamriel, to further help maintain the Empire's economy. The Empire rebuilt itself after the war that brought the return of the Septim Dynasty. Cyrodiil was by far the most damaged province and it took time for the Imperial City to get back to what it once was. Though the future looks bright for the Empire and its provinces. Due to a deal made between the Dawnguard and High King Ulfric in which they sold the schematics of the Steel Crossbow to Ulfric the Steel Crossbow has become a common weapon in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks commonly use Steel Crossbows. Crossbows have begun to appear in parts of High Rock, Hammerfell and Cyrodiil, though rarely. Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane dies. His nephew, Avulstein Gray-Mane is the new Jarl of Whiterun. A large fortress called Kalsheeg has been built in the Jerall mountains. It belongs to the Nelthar Clan, who have a good amount of land in those mountains. Events of Back to Roots(4E 218-219) Since 4E 201 the Skyrim Thieves Guild have exploded in influence. The various wars that Tamriel had been in also helped in increasing the infamy and power of the Skyrim Thieves Guild. Because of the success of the Skyrim Thieves Guild the Thieves Guild in Morrowind and Cyrodiil have come back to life, but the three Thieves Guilds are independent and compete against each other. However that sort of infamy puts them into the light, something that isn't good for them. For a long time the people of Riften have known of the Thieves Guild presence in the Ratways. The Jarl, Laila Law-Giver, had given the job of taking down the Thieves Guild to Maven Black-Briar. It had been almost two decades and the situation in Riften just keeps getting worse. The only thieves that ever get caught in Riften are independent thieves that are trying to take advantage of the situation. Maven protects the Thieves Guild and uses her connections to basically act as the Under-Jarl of Riften. It has been two months since Ulfric's ultimatum. Laila has since put Thane Mjoll in charge of dealing with the Thieves Guild in Riften. The thane tried to go with some men into the Ratways but was ambushed, corrupt guards told Maven of her plan. Since then Mjoll and some other lawful guards have been trying to find who the corrupt guards were while also trying to get dirt on Maven. Laila and Maven had a little of a falling out, and since then Maven has been trying to get close to Laila's youngest son, Saerlund, for unknown reasons. Karliah and a few other members of the Thieves Guild have started to become fed up with Maven for bossing them around as if she owned them. Because Mjoll has been investigating her Maven ordered the guild to have a thief tail the thane at all times and then ordered the kidnapping of her family as insurance in case she found dirt on Maven. Two lawful guards infiltrated Maven's Lodge east of Riften and found some papers in a safe that might tie her to the Thieves Guild. Another month has passed and so much has changed. Maven used Mjoll family as a means of getting back the evidence that was taken from her lodge. Mjoll then quit her job as leader of the guard to take care of her husband, for fear that Maven would take him away again. Francois was promoted to Guard Captain. He ordered Arnor and Abbard to go to the Ratways and find the Thieves Guild hideout, they made it to the Ragged Flagon and the Black Market but were forced to get back to the surface because of events that unfolded above. Maven had contacted the Dark Brotherhood and had them kill Laila Law-Giver, and planted evidence to put the blame on Laila's oldest son, Harrald. Saerlund was then made Jarl, and Maven became his advisor. Francois found out about the Dark Brotherhood's involvement because he knew the assassin, Aventus Arentino, his brother. Maven then had Maul throw Francois into the lake to try to kill him, luckily for Francois a guard named Lieli saved him. Francois then had to run away from Riften to escape Maven. Maven had Saerlund appoint a corrupt guard, Tobias, as the new guard Captain. Tobias was tasked with getting rid of every uncorrupt guard in Riften, in the process he imprisoned Abbard. Arnor Gray-Dawn and Lieli Stone then escaped Riften headed to Windhelm to get help from the High King, where they met up with Francois. The lawful guards were able to convince Ulfric to aid them, who sent a platoon under Sofie to Riften. Maven had the city locked down in anticipation of the Stormcloak attack. While Sofie fired arrows on the guards atop the north wall Francois and the guards sneaked into the city through Honeyside. Francois and Arnor held the guards off as Lieli went to open the gates for the Stormcloaks. Mjoll saved Lieli's life then helped her open the gates. The Stormcloaks and the guards had a full on battle inside the city as they made their way to the Keep. During the confusion two thieves were sent to assassinate the lawful guards, they poisoned Francois and Lieli but Francois was able to get Ingrun to make an antidote for them. Maul went after Ingrun and clashed with Arnor and Francois, dying in the process. The thieves guild abandoned Maven and cut ties with her as the Stormcloaks imprisoned her and Saerlund. Tobias and the remaining guards left Riften during the commotion. After a few days of Martial law the guards were able to prove Harrald's innocence and he took over as Jarl, and so the Stormcloaks left Riften. The Thieves Guild has been working to ensure their survival and that Maven remains in jail while the guards try to find evidence in order to lock her up for good. The guards were able to find the incriminating evidence to lock Maven up. Francois and Lieli went to find Maven's bank records to find the Dark Brotherhood's payment, along the way they were ambushed by Tobias and the Blackguards, his new mercenary group. The two guards were able to kill Tobias and his mercenaries and returned to Riften safely. The Thieves Guild decided to help the guards, behind the scenes, with the investigation and discovered that one of Maven's servants was used as the sacrifice for the Black Sacrament. A group of thieves travelled to the Black-Briar Lodge to confront Maven's Shadow about the location of the body. Sapphire, Kradien and Eyjne fought against Shadow and the other mercenaries and were able to get the location off him before killing him. They travelled to where Shadow said it would be and found the skeleton. After that they drew a map of the location and left it for the guards to find. Arnor and Abbard searched for the location where the ritual was performed, they had already searched Maven's Manor, her Lodge and her Meadery but had forgotten to search her warehouse. They headed to the Docks and searched it. Abbard found a secret trapdoor that led to a secret basement under the warehouse. There they discovered where the Black Sacrament was conducted. After gathering all the evidence they brought Maven to her trial. Anuriel, the Jarl's steward was secretly working for Maven and together they were undermining almost all the evidence gathered. However Saerlund had witnessed the two talking and he testified that Anuriel was corrupt. After the revelation the trial continued and Jarl Harrald sentenced Maven to live the rest of her days in prison. Saerlund was found innocent of the conspiracy and was released, he took Anuriel's place as the Jarl steward. Anuriel was imprisoned. Maven then reached out to Francois and told him the Thieves Guild's secrets, including their location, in a deal to move her to Sibbi's cell. Francois then mobilized the guards and they set out to raid the guild. They easily made their way to the Flagon and fought against the thieves. Dirge, Delvin and Etienne were killing during the fight and Vex, Tonilia, Vekel, Thrynn and Garthar were captured. The guards then made their way to the Cistern. The thieves knew that the secret exit through the cemetery was compromised, but they remembered another exit...Mercer's secret tunnel in the Vault. Karliah led the thieves out while Brynjolf and two others ran interference on the guards. During their fight with the guards Brynjolf used his Nightingale power to make Mjoll and Lieli start fighting. Just before Mjoll killed Lieli Francois shot an Icy Spear through Brynjolf's chest, killing him and breaking the spell. Karliah was able to get a good number of thieves out of the Cistern and to Mercer's old house. They then split up and left Riften. Three months have passed and the Thieves Guilds of Cyrodiil and Morrowind were both raided, effectively destroying those guilds. More members of the Skyrim Thieves Guild were captured and the High King officially proclaimed the guild destroyed. However a small group of thieves were able to stay in hiding and alluded the guards. Karliah has come out of hiding to gather them up for a heist that will bring the Thieves Guild back to its roots. Important Plot Points *Laila Law-Giver is dead, murdered by a Dark Brotherhood assassin, Aventus Arentino. Her oldest son Harrald took the blame for the murder, since the assassin put evidence on the scene to set him up. Harrald was sentenced to life in prison. *Saerlund Law-Giver is Jarl of the Rift, and Maven Black-Briar is his advisor. *After the Stormcloaks took Riften Saerlund and Maven were detained and Harrald gained the Jarldom of the Rift once he was proven innocent of Laila's murder. *Maven was locked up for the rest of her days. *Anuriel was charged with corruption and imprisoned, Saerlund took her place as steward after he was proven innocent. *The three Thieves Guilds (Skyrim, Morrowind and Cyrodiil) were destroyed. Very few members escaped death or capture. *Brynjolf, Delvin, Dirge, Maul, Etienne and others were killed during the guards' raid on the Flagon/Cistern. *Karliah, Jina, Kradien, J'Zarr and Eyjne manage to steal the Cowl of Nocturnal. J'Zarr and Kradien join Jina as Nightingales, reforming the Trinity. Karliah becomes the Gray Fox and has her identity stricken from history. The thieves guild is starting to be rebuilt, in the shadows. Pre-Plight of the Reachmen(4E 219-223) Maven Black-Briar dies in prison. The Black-Briar family is now lead by Hemming, Maven's son. Without strong leadership, like Maven's, the family begins to lose power and status in Riften. While still one of the wealthiest families in Skyrim, do solely to their brewery business, their name no longer holds the same prestige as when Maven was leading it. A new pirate group has started to become infamous after having sacked a costal village in Hammerfell. The Thieves Guild has been mostly rebuilt, with its influence spanning Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Skyrim and High Rock. Despite the deaths of Tobias and many of the Blackguard members the faction of corrupt guards turned mercenaries still exists in Skyrim. Unlike the Companions they don't mind getting their hands dirty and do almost any job for money. Events of Plight of the Reachmen(4E 223-) Ever since the death of Madanach, the King in Rags, the Forsworn have gone into hiding to avoid getting wiped out. They were without leadership and as a result they were no match for the Stormcloaks once they had defeated the Legion and reunified Skyrim. Most people thought the Forsworn were no more, gone forever from the face of Nirn. However, 22 years have passed since the death of their King. The Forsworn have breed a new generation of angry Reachmen that want their land back and they have started to once again cause terror in the Reach. For now they have only attacked caravans and bands of travelers, leaving no survivors. Most people in Markarth think it is just a group of bandits that it attacking people in the Reach, however some people know better. They know the storm that is looming on the horizon. Relations between the Reachmen living in peace with the Nords haven't gotten better in the past 22 years. They are still treated as second-class citizens and most are living in poverty. The Silver-Blood clan as ruled the Reach since Thongvor became Jarl in 4E 202. Many people resent the Silver-Blood because they would do anything for money, and they have a history with forcing people to sell land to them. However the Jarl is a usually a part of family business and leaves most of that to his cousins in Granite Hall. He is more worried about his hold than his family's business, as he knew it was only a matter of time until the Forsworn resurfaced. He was one of the few that knew the attacks were by bandits. He feared what was to come. Garbhan and the Forsworn continued to terrorize the Reach, they captured two mines from the Silver-Blood family and attack almost all the caravans that head to Markarth. The Chieftain of the Forsworn has tried to unite the Reachmen clans that left the Forsworn after his uncle, Madanach, was killed. he was able to get one after he left the Reach and attacked a giant's camp. There he killed the giants and reanimated them as his thralls, with the help of the Hagravens in his faction. At the camp he also came into contact with Naerion Nelthar, who offered him an alliance, which Garbhan refused, and then attacked the Forsworn. Naerion then attacked one of their camps and after that went on an expedition into a dwemer ruin where he and the Nelthars that serve him found a control crown for that ruin's dwemer automatons. Naerion sent his subordinates to various factions to try to form an alliance with them, as he needed more troops to besiege Markarth. The Stormcloaks garrison of the Reach, under the command of Cristus Winter-Axe, started fighting back against the Forsworn threat. They attacked Serpent's Leap Redoubt and were able to capture plenty of Forsworn, which they took to Cidna Mine for interrogation. So far they haven't found out anything important. Garbhan, to gain more power, underwent a procedure to turn himself into a Briar-Heart. Now no one could call him weak due to his age. He also had his right hand man set up a heist to steal the Red Eagle's sword from the Dragonborn in Winstad. Garbhan's right hand man set up the heist to steal the Red Eagle's sword from Winstad, the thief was successful but when he turned the sword in to Garbhan the Briar King, as he was now calling himself, attacked him. The thief left for dead, but was saved by Eignach against his king's wishes. An assassin was sent to kill the Briar King, but he failed. Garbhan traded assassin's life for information on his client. Now knowing him betrayed him Garbhan killed the traitor's son and pretended that he was the assassin, calling all the clan leaders to a meeting. He then showed the true identity of the body to them and had the assassin kill the traitor. The Stormcloaks learned the identity of the leader of the Forsworn, after interrogating the captured Reachmen. Naerion was able to get vampires from the Reach and mercenaries from the Rift to aid him in his scheme. With an army made up of Nelthars, vampires, mercenaries and Dwemer animunculi Naerion marched on Markarth and took the city. There his forces slaughtered most of the guards, only a few having escaped and hidden themselves in the Warrens. He put Jarl Thongvor in Cidhna Mine and began fortifying the city. Word of the city's capture soon reached the Stormcloaks, who readied their forces to march and take it back. In the meantime the Forsworn attacked Amber Guard and burned it to the ground, killing all the inhabitants. This caused Eignach to start questioning his decision of joining the Forsworn. He began to conspire with Tahara and her shaman Ulen. However Garbhan picked up on this and thought of a way to keep Eignach loyal. The Forsworn attacked and took Karthwasten, capturing non-Reachmen from the city. Including Eignach's wife, Anja. This guaranteed Eignach's loyalty. The Stormcloaks, after having bolsters their ranks with the garrisons of Haafingar and Hjaalmarch, and having the Dragonborn's son and the Dawnguard join them, set off to reclaim Markarth. They fought tooth and nail with Naerion's forces and suffered heavy casualties, but in the end won the battle. Only after managing to bribe the mercenaries with freedom from the law and getting them to leave the battle. With Markarth back in the hands of Skyrim Naerion headed off, only to be imprisoned by Nelthro. The Jarl was set free and the Stormcloaks garrisoned the city to protect it, since it no longer had any guards. RPs Return of the Septim Dynasty *RotSD I *RotSD II *RotSD III *RotSD IV *RotSD V Back to Roots *BtR I *BtR II *BtR III *BtR IV *BtR V Plight of the Reachmen *PotR I *PotR II *PotR III Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Timelines